Basking in the Sun
by The Wumbologist
Summary: "As a Ninja he was similar to a cat, yes, but that didn't mean that he shared all of their traits. He was here for the free drink; it wasn't like he wanted to bask in the presence of the sun. No way. Definitely not." A ZenzouxHinowa story. Rated T for thugs.


**Author's Notes: **So, right now it's 1:30 am on December 22nd and the world hasn't ended. Go figure. I had the idea for this one in the back of my head since I watched the Red Spider arc months ago; it's about time I got to writing it. Surprisingly it turned out about twice as long as I originally thought it would; must've been the superfluous details I added.

* * *

**Basking in the Sun  
**  
A Gintama story

By The Wumbologist

* * *

"Hmm..."

An amused hum sounded from the man with the scraggy brown hair. Leaning back against a nearby wall, Zenzou observed quietly as a man with a distinct silver perm made his way through the crowded streets of Yoshiwara. It was the 3rd sighting this month; quite interesting behavior for a guy who always complained about the distance he had to travel from Edo just to visit. It was night time in town now; the bright lights from the luminous signs and street lamps radiated onto his silver hair, the reflection creating a subtle halo-like effect that further distinguished him from the myriad of courtesans and customers that milled about.

That damned Jump Samurai was an eyesore.

He was too broke to procure the services of a woman, to play pachinko at any of the parlors or to even have a drink at even the most run down bar in town. The fact that he was in Yoshiwara _again_ could only mean one thing: he was here to see someone; probably the Courtesan of Death.

Not that it particularly mattered to the blue-clad ninja, anyway. Really, it was more surprising that _any_ woman, let alone the so-called moon of Yoshiwara, was able to put up with the idiot silver-perm following her like a dog.

Indeed, those samurai were like dogs: loyal to a fault, fiercely protective and loving companions. They were also filthy, dumb and usually covered in fleas; traits that they shared with their canine counterparts. Living by their code of Bushido and dying for their simple notions of honor... He would never understand those fools.

Ninja, on the other hand, were like cats: intelligent and stealthy, they were beholden to no master and were loyal only as long as they were fed. In his case, he was more of a stray; since the Oniwabanshu disbanded he had been taking freelance work in the fields of espionage, subterfuge, assassination and even the occasional (pizza) delivery. When one job ended, he happily moved on to another employer; as long as he was paid, he would work for anyone...

"Hey! You leave her alone!" The sound of a commotion down the street attracted his attention.

With a mild curiosity befitting his feline counterparts, he quietly stalked over to the source of the noise. A small crowd was gathering; the sounds of a scuffle could be heard at the center. Smoothly, he made his way through the crowd in order to get a glimpse of the participants.

Two men: one holding a courtesan by the hair and the other brandishing a small knife. The woman was clearly in distress; the men were either drunk, broke or trying to force her. The crowd, composed equally of courtesan and customer, watched with apprehension; nobody wanted to step in for fear of harming the hostage. There was only one person who stood defiantly opposite the two men... a kid, no older than eight or nine.

"And what are you gonna do about it, huh kid?" The man with the knife was clearly amused.

"The Hyakka aren't going to let you get away with this! Just you wait until Tsukuyo-neesan hears about you!" The boy stood firm. Brown hair, an olive green yukata... He knew that boy; Seita, Hinowa's kid.

"Hah! The Hyakka, eh?" The other man roughly shook the escort. "If they come near us, this bitch gets it! We're gonna have our way with her and there's nothing you can do about it you brat!"

"You know what? I think I'm gonna make an example outta you, kid. You people gotta learn not to mess with us and mind your own damn business!" The man with the knife advanced on Seita, an ugly sneer in his face.

A kunai suddenly sailed through the air, embedding itself into the back of the man's head and causing him to collapse on the ground.

Time for the great Hattori Zenzou to make his entrance. "Oh, sorry about that. I accidentally dropped my kunai." He stepped out of the crowd, face buried in the latest copy of Jump.

"You're... Zenzou-san!" Seita's eyes lit up immediately at the appearance of the ninja.

"O-Oi! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" The man holding the escort turned to face him, a panicked look written all over his face.

"Me? I'm just reading my Jump." Zenzou waved his copy in the air. "All I want to do is catch up on Beelzebub."

"You bastard, you'll pay for making fun of us!" The man let go of the escort, charging straight at him.

_Too easy_.

Faster than anyone could blink, the man was on the ground unconscious. It hadn't even taken a second for Zenzou to flip the man over and slam him into the pavement. It was one of the basic rules of fighting as a Ninja: turn your opponents' momentum against them.

The sound of loud cheering broke the momentary silence. Damn, he had broken another of the basic rules: don't draw attention to yourself. Thankfully enough, the quick appearance of a few members of the Hyakka had stopped the crowd from swarming him.

_The Hyakka..._He watched as they tied up the two men and tried to calm the crowd. It was their job to protect the town precisely from situations like these; what the hell were they waiting for? Supposedly they were Ninja; they should know that if an opportunity doesn't exist, they'd have to create one...

"Zenzou-san, thank you for saving me!" A bright voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Huh? I didn't do anything. I didn't see anything, either." He turned to leave, face buried in his copy of Jump. Best to get out of here before his heroism drew any more attention...

"Ah! Zenzou-san! Wait!" The boy was persistent, following alongside him as he walked. "Yoshiwara owes you for stepping in; we can't just let you leave us with an unpaid debt!"

"Consider it a special service; free of charge."

"No way!" Seita's eyes suddenly lit up. "I know! Come over to my house! Mom has to have a reward for you!" He grabbed the ninja's arm, excitedly dragging him towards his residence.

Zenzou, on his part, allowed himself to be led through the streets of Yoshiwara. In a house he could lay low for a while until the crowds dispersed and he could make a quick exit.

Besides, he could always use another V.I.P. ticket; the last one Hinowa gave him had long expired.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't Zenzou-san." He didn't even have to look to identify the source of the voice. The soft squeak of the wheelchair, the quiet rhythm of her unique breathing, hell, he could practically feel her smile warming the air around them.

It had only taken a few minutes for Seita to lead him to his home, where he had left the Ninja standing in the entrance as he raced away to find his mother. As he waited, Zenzou had taken the opportunity to examine the house. It was quite small compared to the giant mansion he lived in and populated by only the bare essentials; not that he minded, though. Too much furniture got in the way and would make it hard to mount an escape if needed.

"So I hear you've saved two lives today." She smiled lightly at him.

"It was cool! Zenzou-san took those guys out in no time!" Beside her, Seita prattled on excitedly.

"Indeed, we were lucky to have you there, Zenzou-san. As the face of Yoshiwara and this child's mother, I'd like to thank you for stepping in when you did." She bowed, an action that the young boy mimicked.

"Ah... There's no need for that. I told you already, I was just reading my Jump." He rubbed the back of his head; this was embarrassing. One of the perks of being a Ninja was that he wasn't recognized for his work and he was happy for that... He never liked being in the spotlight.

"I wish I had a V.I.P. ticket to give you, but unfortunately I gave the last one to Gin-san a short while ago..."

His eye twitched. That damn permed bastard _always_ had to get in his way! First he stole the last copy of Jump, then he barged into his house and forced him to protect Sarutobi from assassins, and now _this_!

"Oh, I know!" She clasped her hands together, eyes shining brilliantly. "I can at least offer you a drink, Zenzou-san."

He studied her, his prior indignation completely forgotten. Smooth, pale skin. A dazzling smile. Eyes that gleamed with warmth and determination. Her very presence radiated warmth and kindness; it was no wonder the woman was called the Sun of Yoshiwara. The chance to spend some private time with the most desirable woman in Japan was something any man would kill for...

But not him; all the attention was making him uncomfortable. His mind was telling him he had exposed himself enough; that he should slink away to a dark corner of some fugly club and spend the night drinking in solitude.

"Please, Zenzou-san. I won't take 'no' for an answer. It's the least I can do after all you've done for us." She must have sensed his reluctance as she wasted no time in pressuring him, her sparkling eyes sending a silent plea.

... Then again, he was feeling a little thirsty. And it was a free drink; no reason to turn it down unless it was suspected to have been poisoned.

"One drink wouldn't hurt..." He sighed in resignation at their excited faces; might as well enjoy it.

He followed them down the hallway, his earlier analogy haunting his thoughts. As a Ninja he was similar to a cat, yes, but that didn't mean that he shared _all_ of their traits. He was here for the free drink; it wasn't like he _wanted_ to bask in the presence of the sun. No way. Definitely not.

It was only a few moments later that they were seated comfortably in the kitchen.

"Seita, I think it's time for you to go to bed." A motherly smile adorned her features and she addressed her adopted son.

"Aww, mom, are you serious?! I finally get to appear and I only have seven lines! SEVEN!" The boy was indignant, pleading with his mother for more screen time.

"It's late now, Seita. Besides, I'm sure you'll appear in another story soon." She sent him a reassuring smile but her eyes were resolute: it was bed time.

He sighed in defeat, grumbling as he made his way to his room.

After watching the door shut behind the small boy, he turned to watch as the lustrous woman poured him a cup of sake, a practiced and graceful form that was no doubt the product of years of experience. With a wink, she handed him the small cup.

He downed it almost immediately, the burning sensation in his throat distracting him from the nagging in his head.

"You know, Zenzou-san, you're a real mystery." She began the conversation lightly.

"Well, I _am_ a Ninja..."

She laughed as she poured him another drink, the joyous sound echoing throughout the small kitchen. "I suppose you're right. What I meant was that you're different from all of the other men who come to this town."

"Oh?" He quirked an eyebrow, though his messy hair shielded the action from her view. "How so?"

"Well, it seems that every time you come here you end up doing a job for us, rather than enjoying the city. A man going to a city of courtesans intending to sell himself... It's odd, don't you think?"

He took a sip from his recently filled cup. "I'll tell you what: answer one of my questions and I'll answer one of yours."

Her eyes shined with intrigue. "Certainly. What do you want to know?"

"Why is it that you're always smiling?" It was a question that had been on his mind since he had first heard of the woman, but not one that was important enough to devote time to think about; right now he had the opportunity, might as well use it to satiate his curiosity.

"Because if I don't, no one else will." He turned his head to face her, studying her features with a critical eye. In response, the woman only smiled brighter.

_No one else will, eh?_ Indeed, it was hard to imagine that the life of a prostitute was particularly fulfilling... Yet people are always looking for signs of hope; those courtesans were no exception. She smiled, openly and inviting, to relieve the despair that threatened to overtake them. Ah, so _that_ was it. She was the beacon of hope for her people; hiding their weaknesses with a welcoming smile.

So the woman wasn't just a pretty face; she was strong. Stronger than anyone he had met in his life. The revelation caused a newfound respect for the woman to well up inside him.

"My turn." He nodded as she brought a finger up to her chin, eyes upturned as she thought. With a small hum, she brought her eyes to face him once more. "About my question earlier..."

"About my 'odd behavior'?" She nodded. "It's nothing secret: I'm looking for work. After the Oniwabanshu disbanded, there was nothing left for the unemployed Ninja to do other than contract their services out. The women, the alcohol and the gambling are nice but my goal is to just to make enough for me to get by. I go where the money is."

At her pensive look, he continued. "Sorry to disappoint you, Hinowa-san."

"Not at all!" The smile returned to her face as quickly as it had left. "So you're saying you'll work for anybody?"

"As long as the price is right." He took another sip of his drink, the action emptying the contents of the small cup.

"You know Zenzou-san," She moved her hand to clasp his forearm lightly, a gesture that caused him to tense up slightly. "Yoshiwara could use a man of your talents; I would feel much better having you around."

"Don't you have the Hyakka to rely on?"

"I do and they're wonderful protectors. They... can't do everything, though. Besides, poor Tsukuyo works so hard all the time; I think it would be wonderful if there was someone around to ease her burdens, even a little."

She drew closer to him, leaning on his shoulder and drawing close to his ear. "You're unemployed right now but it doesn't have to stay that way forever, right Zenzou-san?"

His mind was screaming at him, telling him it was all a trick; that she was manipulating him with charms honed over several years. One look in her eyes though and he could tell she was being sincere. As a Ninja he dealt with all manners of trickery; she wouldn't have been able to hide falsehoods behind her smile, no matter how blinding it was.

"I don't come cheap, you know." He had his pride as a man, after all. It wouldn't do just to accept right off the bat.

She drew back with a wink. "Oh, I'm sure we can come to an agreement."

"Hah!" He couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his face. "I've heard the stories; you're a tough negotiator." She wasn't just a courtesan, she was _the_ courtesan; negotiation skills came with the territory. He was definitely out of his element; she would find a way to lower him to bargain bin prices and there wasn't anything he could do about it... Not that he minded.

He stood up. "Thanks for the drinks. I'll be in touch." With a short bow, he moved to head to the door. "Don't worry, I can show myself out."

"Zenzou-san! One more thing!" Her voice called to him, causing him to turn to where she beckoned him with her index finger. Curiously, he leaned over, bending down to meet the woman at eye-level.

What he didn't expect was slender hands wrapping around his neck and a warm kiss planted on his cheek.

"The drinks were from Yoshiwara, for saving one of our women." She whispered in his ear, her warm breath causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on edge. "The kiss was from me, for saving my son."

Then, just as suddenly as she had entered his personal space, she had left; the only remaining indicators of her presence being the tingling feeling on the right side of his face.

"Hmm, as I thought... The hotties aren't so bad, after all." With a smirk he turned to head for the door, stopping right before he exited to raise a hand. "Good night, Hinowa-san."

"Good night, Zenzou-san." With her warm voice at his back he left soundlessly, gliding into the hallway and out the door in a matter of seconds.

Ninja were like cats and he was a stray; a wanderer that went where he pleased and stayed only as long as there was food to be had. But did that mean he was going to live the life of a stray forever? Wasn't it the dream of cats everywhere to have a nice home, warm food and an affectionate owner?

He knew enough, had seen enough of the world to know to curb his expectations and assume the worst but... Maybe it wasn't out of his reach. A place to belong. A loving home...

A spot where he could bask in the presence of the sun.

* * *

**More Notes:** I just want to give a special thanks to kurasuchi and miso ramen goddess, as well as my anonymous reviewer for my other Gintama story: "A Two-Toned World". Your comments mean a lot to me and I'm glad to see some people enjoyed it, especially given the weird pairing. If you have some spare time and don't mind some M-Rated S&M play I encourage you to check it out; it's a OkitaxSacchan oneshot.

Otherwise, thanks for your attention and Happy Holidays to you! If you want to give me a Christmas present, a review would be perfect :)


End file.
